You Were The One I Was Destined To Know
by The UnExPeCtEd
Summary: Miracles do not happen in contradiction to nature, but only in contradiction to what we know of nature. -Saint Augustine- Can true love really last after death?


**You were the one I was destined to know**

**A/N: Hello everyone. Uh, this is my first fanfic, not that it matters. I have another story I'm planning to post, but this one was more insistent so I had to write it, lol. I would really appreciate it if you would review, I'd like to know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Lizzie McGuire. Happy?**

**_Prologue_**

Her head hurt like nothing she'd ever felt. A slow haze was taking over her mind, and she fought the darkness that wanted to devour her. How could this be happening? It was so un-fair. One minute she and Gordo had been laughing and sharing jokes, and now their car was hanging over the side of a bridge, dangerously tipping towards the churning water below. She could feel the blood trickling down the side of her face. Just barely turning her head, she could see smoke spurting out of the engine, spreading throughout the night like a ghostly fog. She looked back at the man she loved with all her soul, lying un-conscious beside her. She wished he would wake up and look at her with those blue eyes she could see the sky in. She wanted to say good-bye to him before-

Her thoughts were cut off when the black Eclipse gave a dangerous lurch. Panic filled her chest. She would never hear his voice again if he didn't wake up. His deep, reassuring, voice. She thought of her family. She would never see Matt graduate from medical school next year, or her parents move into their new condo. She would never see Miranda and Ethan's little boy turn a-year-old. She weakly moved a hand to her still-flat stomach. Her baby, hers' and Gordo's, would never take it's first breath. She would never get to tell him that he was going to be a father.

She had planned on telling him tonight when they got back from their night out. They always went to dinner and a movie every Saturday, just like they'd done since their first date. They would never get to raise their child together, never have their fifth wedding anniversary. She smiled sadly at the memory of Gordo proposing the day after they'd graduated college. She Julliard, he Full Sail. She'd discovered a love of acting after being the lead in one of Gordo's short films. Now she was on Broadway and he was a rising director. Everything was coming to an end before it had really begun.

She looked at her husband hard, willing him to wake up. She wanted, no, _needed_ to say good-bye. The thought of never seeing him again broke her in two. He was her life, her everything.

_Gordo._

He groaned.

"L-Liz?"

She wanted to shout, "I'm here!" But it only came out as a strangled whisper.

He turned slowly to look at her. "Wh-What happened?"

"A car," she said, her voice breaking. "A car hit us from behind. We-We're on the bridge."

Slow comprehension came to his features at the look of terror in her eyes. "My god."

"I love you Gordo." She was saying good-bye, he knew she was.

"Don't do that, don't you dare. We have a chance. A chance of someone finding us in time." But somehow, he knew they didn't.

"Gordo…"

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Sorry? No Gordo! It's not your fault! Please don't blame yourself. It's not!" He didn't say anything.

The car lurched again. Lizzie bit back a scream.

"I love you Alizabeth Brooke McGuire." That one sentence brought back a precious memory.

He had said that right before he'd kissed her on their wedding day, claiming her as his forever.

_ Forever._

"I love you too, David Gordon."

The car gave a shuddering jerk. Lizzie slowly slid her hand atop his.

"_You're my soul mate, Lizzie…"_ The words of his proposal came back to her.

"_I think I've always loved you, even when we were in diapers…"_

A tear slid down her cheek.

"_Will you marry me?"_

They were holding hands as their car plunged into the ice-cold water.

**A/N: Well, that's the prologue. Hope you liked it. Is it truly the end for Lizzie and Gordo? We'll have to see. He He. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks,**

**Dove Rose, A.K.A: The unexpected**


End file.
